


Melancholy of Mindy Lahiri

by laura_waterhouse



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, The Mindy Project
Genre: Cross Over, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_waterhouse/pseuds/laura_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Haruhi Suzumiya light novels tweaked to fit the lifestyle of our favorite Manhattan doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy of Mindy Lahiri

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t sue me for this. I used the fan-translated version of the novel and directly altered some of the sentences  For fun only, please let this one slide.

PROLOGUE  
When did I stop believing in love? I don’t know why I should think of this, but if you ask me when I stopped believing in soulmates, happily ever afters and I’ll die for you’s, I think I never really believed in those. I was young, but I don’t recall my parents sharing any gentle moment, no sincere love declarations at home, none of those passionate “I cannot stand not being with you” sappy reunions even if we did not know where my father was for a week.

However, it took me a bit longer to realize that marriages fall apart and families get broken. There was no romance in our household, but it seemed imperative that my parents would stay together forever. My grandmother only recalls about her martyrdom and suffering when talking about my grandfather, but they stayed together until his death. Stevie’s mom chased his dad with a pistol around the neighborhood, but it was unimaginable to think that they would ever separate. Sanctity of marriage and family is a usual topic in the homily.

That is why it was too hard when my father left us. At first, we thought it was just his regular disappearing act, only that time, he was wise enough to pack his clothes. That probably explained why it was taking him longer to come back. But then weeks turned into a month, and then two, and nobody knew where my father was. My father was usually out of work and in charge of Richie, so when he did not return, I had to give up my afternoon dance classes because we cannot afford a regular baby sitter. At around the 6 month mark, we received news from from the neighborhood gossip. A friend of a cousin of her sister-in-law saw my father move into San Francisco with another woman. My grandmother ran to our priest to condemn my father’s transgression. The priest cannot put a curse on him, but he made sure to strongly remind married couples of the vows they made and the awaiting fires of hell for a whole month after that incident. Ironic, because that further concretized my belief in family in marriage. I guess there were other broken families in the area at that time, but I did not see that. I believed that marriages are forever, and my dad is the asshole and exception to that rule.

I sort of always knew I would get married and have children one day. I half-expect a woman like my mother: dominant, nagging, strong and responsible. Maybe we would get infatuated with each other initially, we will get that big church wedding, huge reception, passionate honeymoon, have rowdy boys, start getting tired with each other, settle into a daily fighting routine and start regretting why we ever got married. We would barely stand each other, but we will endure, grow old, play with grandchildren and then die, finally relieved of each others company until we see each other in heaven, where fortunately we are no longer married and are just brothers-sisters to each other. 

Unfortunately, no matter how low my expectations are with my marriage, life decided to be crueler. The crumbling of my parent’s marriage is not an exception, it turns out that such separations happen to everyone, even me. I thought that lifelong companionship would be enough to make me stay, it turns out that respect and self worth were also ingredients. 

After Christina, I completely grew out of my fantasy. Times change, so maybe family is no longer the building block of society, maybe I am destined to be alone… and I’ll be alright.

I have resigned to these thoughts in my mind, and decided to concentrate on my career and personhood…


End file.
